disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parr Residence
First= Mark Holmes |owner = Bob Parr |inhabitants = Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr |visitors = Lucius Best, Kari McKeen, Syndrome |final state = Destroyed |location = 440, Metroville}} |-|Second= Palm Springs homes Ezra Stoller architecture |owner = Winston Deavor |inhabitants = Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr |visitors = Lucius Best |location = 1444 Incredible Way, Municiberg}} The Parr Residence is the name of the collective homes of the Parr family seen in The Incredibles and the film Incredibles 2. Background Layout In the first film, the Parr's house was a beige-colored single-story 2,300 square foot house that shared its architecture with American homes seen in the 1960s. It had a flat, brown roof and narrow windows close to the ceiling. The house had two levels: the main level and a basement. Inside were three bedrooms (one for each of the children) and one master bedroom, an office/trophy room for Bob, a two-car garage, a patio, and a shed. Its address was printed next to the front door. The second house is a massive cliffside mansion integrated underneath a waterfall. Superficially, it is nearly 20,000 square feet with a single roof, floor-to-ceiling windows and ceiling windows, indoor rock formations, a single grand room and fireplace, and a bright yellow kitchen next to it. The stairs lead to a second floor, where four bedrooms and four baths can be found. Underneath the mansion is an underground den garage and pools that can be viewed underneath the grand room. Outside of the house is a large yard and patio, and an infinity pool that serves as the den's ceiling. Appearances ''The Incredibles The first home of the Parrs was a house in the suburbs of Metroville at an address of 440. By the beginning of the film, the Parrs have lived in this house for three years and had only recently finished unpacking. Two months later, the family embarks on an excursion to Nomanisan Island while the youngest, Jack-Jack Parr, was left at home in the care of his babysitter, Kari McKeen. However, the Incredibles return home to find Syndrome has infiltrated their home and has Jack-Jack hostage. Syndrome then blasts a hole in the roof to escape with Jack-Jack, but the family thwarts his efforts and destroy his Manta Jet in the process; the wreckage of the jet lands on the house following this, leading to the house's unfortunate destruction. Jack-Jack Attack Kari spends a hectic night at the house babysitting Jack-Jack when the latter's powers manifest, leading to Jack-Jack teleporting through, transforming, and incinerating inside the house. By morning, the house is in disarray with scorch marks everywhere and furniture scattered. Incredibles 2 Set three months after the first film, the Parr family relocate into a second home away from the city after spending time in a motel. The house originally belonged to businessman Winston Deavor who owned many house and gave the Parr's this residence. This building was an upscale mansion designed for the family's superhero and mundane activities, as it contained a remote-control features, surveillance systems, several hidden entrances, and a secret underground garage. Trivia * The Parr Residence in ''Incredibles 2 is closely based on Tony Stark's mansion in the movie Iron Man, which itself is a real world mansion. This also fits with Winston Deavor commenting on its former owner being an eccentric billionaire who liked to come and go without being seen. Combined with him being a promoter of Superheroes and honest businessman, it's not unreasonable to suggest that Deavor knows of Stark's secret identity. Gallery Bob Parr's House Night.jpg Incredibles 2 concept 1.jpg Incredibles 2 concept 2.jpg Zillo Parr's Home 01.png Zillo Parr's Home 02.png Zillo Parr's Home 03.png Zillo Parr's Home 04.png Zillo Parr's Home 05.png Zillo_Parr's_Home_06.png Zillo Parr's Home 07.png Zillo Parr's Home 08.png Zillo Parr's Home 09.png Zillo Parr's Home 10.png Zillo Parr's Home 11.png Incredibles 2 77.png|The Incredibles enter their new home Incredibles 2 132.png Incredibles 2 133.png LEGO The Incredibles 10.png|Second Parr Residence in LEGO The Incredibles References zh:巴家 Category:Buildings Category:The Incredibles locations Category:Homes Category:Heroes' residences Category:Those destroyed Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms